THOSE EYES
by Crakz-n-Boltz
Summary: mysterious gal showz up...clark realizes she's from his un-earthly past...must explore, itz a continuation of MystiCalAsh'z storyid: 728770..u kinda hav to read that b4 u kan start on this one, ok? sowwie..but i kant seem to loggin from ma other account..
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note!!!  
alryte...i know, i kan tell...some of u are madd at me for takin soo loong, but u gotta understand..i wuz REALLY REALLY  
busy...wyth ma exams, then summer skewl, then....relaxing...lol...sowwie..but im bak, n i aint gunna sit still until i   
finish this before skewl starts...aaagh! skewl'z soo near..im gunna cry..itz ma last year, n i need to work like a dawg...  
u know how badly thatz gunna suk?!? i wont have a social life...well, itz not like i have one now..but still, itz nice to know  
u kan still go out there n have a blast...anyhoo, im boring ya wyth all ma dang-ole life shenaniganz...so..ENJOY!!!  
  
  
"Save Me" by Remy Zero playz...  
  
  
LANA  
People were getting a little too close for comfort, expecially that tall, brooding guy who's gaze was fixed on me,  
and didn't notice Whitney. I turned my attention back on Whitney...his body was so close to mine...we were almost swaying  
in perfect harmony. He looked down on me, and then wrapped his arms around me, and whispered, "I know that guy's looking at  
you, but don't worry, I won't let him ten feet within you."  
I couldn't help but smile, and I grabbed his face, and kissed him. I loved the way he always protected me, and that  
I could always count on him to be there for me. Too bad Clark didn't share this particular quality that I needed so much.  
I dug my face into Whitney's heaving chest, and let out a sigh. I shouldn't be thinking about Clark...he's not important to   
me, he's my friend...and he'll always stay my friend, I scolded my self. I didn't want to lose Whitney, because the thought  
of just giving up on him would just literally kill him, and me too. I cleared my mind. This wasn't the place to be thinking  
about such things. The important thing was that I was here with the greatest boyfriend in the world who never gave up on me.  
I let myself go from Whitney's arms, and started dancing a little more enthusiastically.  
  
AISHA  
The beats had completely enveloped me, because no one else mattered. I hadn't seen anyone for what seemed the longest  
of all time. It didn't matter, because the music was treating me perfectly. The song that seemed to blare from the invinsible  
stereos was "The Perfect Drug" by Nine Inch Nails. It was a tad old, but it was perfect. Just perfect. Suddenly, I opened   
my eyes to see Clark not that far from me. I almost laughed out loud. What he was doing didn't seem like dancing, but  
at least he was trying. I smiled to myself, and moved across the crowd, and tapped him on the shoulder.   
"Hey! Look like you need some tips in dancing, huh?"  
"Yea, I guess. Dancing really ain't my thing, you know?"  
"That's okay."  
"Well, you're a good dancer, you know, from what I can tell," I saw his gaze move on the ground and his cheeks change  
colour. He'd been watching me! My heart raced harder. I grabbed his hands, and moved myself inside his body, and helped  
him sway more easily to the music. I could tell that he wasn't too comfortable because he stood stiff for a few seconds, and  
then gradually started to pick up the pace. I moved my hips, swaying to the pulsating beats. Then, the hours just drifted  
by, because the next thing I knew was that it was four am glowing on my digital watch. I looked around. There were a lot  
less people still dancing. The music style had changed to reggae and r&b. I stopped moving. Clark quickly followed my lead.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's four, Clark. We've been dancing for like more than three hours! Once I got you started, it didn't seem as if  
you wanted to stop," I said, as I grabbed his hand, and started through the broken up crowds, trying to find Chloe or my cousins.  
"Oh, there's Pete! HEY PETE!" Clark yelled. A cute but short black guy looked up and waved Clark and me over.  
Chloe was standing next to him, and so were my cousins.  
"Where the hell were you guys? I mean, we started looking for you about an hour ago!" Chloe said, looking down at  
my hand around Clark's. I let go. She looked back up.  
"Well, we kinda started to dance, and lost track of time. This was a lot of fun. But my parents are probably worried  
to death about me. Let's get out of here," Clark replied, tucking his hands in his back jean pockets.  
  
CLARK  
I looked up at the ceiling. Her body was close to me the whole time. Why didn't I do something? I mean, she was  
probably hinting me to do something, but I was too stupid to notice. I let out a heavy sigh, and shifted in my bed. I  
remembered how she smelled. So intoxicating...almost, kind off like a fruity fragnrance. Her hair smelled like Herbal Essences.  
I chuckled to myself. I used that shampoo too.  
I got up. I couldn't sleep, so I walked to my window, and looked out. It was a beautiful night. There was a soft  
breeze in the air. The sun was starting to go up. After we'd all had found each other, we hopped in chloe's car, and  
she dropped everyone off. She was tired since there were slight black rings under her eyes. She dropped me off last.  
There was something disturbing that she said; "Watch out for who you trust, Clark...I have a feeling that this break is goin'  
to be one that we'll remember". And she left before I could ask her what she meant.  
I looked through my telescope. It was fixed over at Lana's house. It was completely dark. I decided to move the  
telescope over to the town's side. But I couldn't catch more than an overview of the town. I looked up. The sunrise was   
causing a beatiful purple cast over the clear sky. I got back into bed. As my eyes closed, my last thought of the day was  
about Aisha.  
  
LANA  
It was three, and I was exhausted. I fell face-forward on my bed. I let out a quite groan. I got back on my feet  
and changed into my pajamas quickly as possible. Once under the covers, I went over that night. I remembered that as I  
was leaving, I saw Clark and Aisha. Their eyes closed. Their bodies so close, swaying perfectly to the thumping music.  
I shook my head. I didn't want to think about that. I flashed up an image of Whitney. The perfect boyfriend. The one  
that I'll probably marry, because I can see it now.  
I closed my eyes, and pictured my wedding day. The greatest day of my life. I would be dressed in a sequined   
white wedding dress with a tail that flowed all the way down the altar, like Princess Diana's. I sighed heavily. That would  
never happened. I quietly scolded myself for fantasizing again, and quickly drifted to sleep.  
  
AISHA  
An orange glow seered through my eyes. I shot my eyes open. I twisted my head to see my watch; it was 11:24 am.  
I let out a moan. I felt so heavy. I got up, and opened the bedroom door. It was too quite. I sneaked up to Meha and Misha's  
room. I budged the knob to make sure it wasn't locked. When I opened the door, they were both sleeping soundly.  
I shook my head. This was odd. Then I realized that my uncle and aunt were gone to work and won't come back until four or  
five. They hadn't bother waking anyone up. Oh well, I thought to myself.  
I went downstairs to the kitchen to find a cornfalkes box and a few bowls on the table. I normally didn't eat   
breakfast, so I walked out into the backyard. The sun was shining harshly, and the humidity was engulfing. I walked   
back into the house.  
I slumped on the couch in the family room and turned the telly on. Nothing but trashy talkshows. I let out a   
frustrated groan. I was so bored. Last night's dance made everything now seem so dull. I sped back to my room and  
went back to sleep.  
  
CLARK  
"Clark, wake up!" Clark squinted. His head felt so foggy. He opened his eyes to see Aisha smiling down at him. His  
head jerked back, and realized it was his mom.  
"Oh...you scared me"  
"Really? I didn't think that I was THAT bad-looking, huh?" my mom replied, jokingly.  
"No, mom. You're fine. I just thought...you were someone else," I said, sitting up. My mom had already started  
to fold my blanket. I pulled on it and curled back into bed, smirking.  
"Alright, you big baby. I'm only allowing fifteen more minutes. After that, I'm coming back up here with Lana, and  
I don't think you want her to see you in your boxers!"  
"G'night mommy" I replied in a kid's voice. As my mom left, I shifted my gaze to the ceiling. Why was my   
waking thought of Aisha? I cleared my throat. It suddenly had become dry. I finally decided that I needed to talk to   
her, about things. Specific things. Things about their past. And what would become of the future, now that they had   
finally found each other. I didn't want to lose touch with her after the break, I realized.  
Getting up, I stretched. I looked at my alarm clock. It was noon already. I had slept for so long. I picked up  
the phone. Getting ready to dial, I realized that I didn't even know her number. I rolled my eyes, frustrated. I stood  
up and got into clothes. I would go down to Aisha's place later that day.  
  
  
AUTHOR's NOTE:  
alryte..thatz it for now. im gunna start on the fifth chap tomm *fingers crossd* and finish it about wed, so I kan put it  
up a.s.a.p   
I hav to hurry up n finish this in bout maby two or three more chapz coz im leaving for the long weekend n probb won't hav  
tyme, but I'll try. Itz purty distracting havin younginz bout 2-6 yearz ole taggin along wyth ya n asking "wtt'cha doin,  
now?"  
lol  
ah...sometymez i jux crack ma self up...  
toodlez 


	2. The Feel of Lips and Meets

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Hey hey u guyz...oki, i haven't got any reviews for the fourth chappter but...*sniff-sniff* that'z okay...okey, this   
chapter iz all the good stuff, so ENJOY greatly.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: A LITTLE BIT HERE AND A LITTLE BIT THERE  
  
AISHA  
My ear picked up a soft knock. I opened my eyes. It was 12:45 pm now. I concentrated on my hearing...there was   
another knock. I got up and raced downstairs. I looked through the door to find the yummy-looking Clark Kent standing and  
was about to leave, when I opened the door.  
"Oh hi, I was about to leave. I didn't think anyone was awake yet" he said, turning a bit red.  
"Hey. Sorry, I was still in bed, and couldn't hear the knock too well. Come on in," I invited him inside, and shut  
the door. We walked to the family room, and sat down on the couch. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds between  
us.  
"So," I broke the silence. "What's up?"  
"Um...it's good." The awkward silence returned. We caught each other's gaze and faked smiles. I suddenly got  
irrtated.  
"So, you're here for a reason, I'm assuming. So, is anything bothering you or do you want something?" I said, flatly.  
A little too flatly. He seemed shocked from my sudden bluntness.  
"Well, um...I was hoping you could tell me more about...you know...our past," he answered, looking down at the ground.  
I couldn't help but smile, and I put my hand on his.  
"You wanna know what I think?" He looked up. "I think that you want to know things about our past, but you're   
afraid that they will somehow alter you now...am I right?"  
He broke into a smile. "What have you been taking? Pshychology classes?" I stuck my tongue out, and we started to  
laugh. "A few...so piss off," I replied.  
"No, it's a good thing. Don't worry."  
We were silent again, and looked into each other's eyes. "You want to know your real name?" I asked. His eyes  
shot up. "It's Kal."  
It took him a while to swallow it. "What's your's?"  
"Mine is El. I don't remember too much about our childhood, but I know that it was a good childhood. We weren't the  
type to go through trouble. So yeah."  
He chuckled. I couldn't help myself. I leaned over and started to whisper in his ear. "There was this song that   
we both used to sing to each other. It went like this..." I started to hum a tone that I noticed gave him goosebumps on the  
neck. I continued to hum in to his ear until he joined me. A bright smile came to his face as he faced me and started  
to hum with me. I didn't realize how much time had gone by, but when we came to the end of the song, we were a few inches  
away from each other's face. I was a bit taken by the sudden closeness, but Clark leaned in and we kissed.  
The next few seconds of my life were like ecstasy. I felt as if I was on a high, and the ground was so far down below   
me that I couldn't even see it. And Clark was right there with me. It was a simple kiss. Lip to lip, but it was a kiss.  
Such innocence had never touched me. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness hit me, but the good kind. I didn't want to stop until  
someone's reaction had to pull us apart.  
"Oh my God!"  
There stood Meha, in her pajamas and tank. Her face changed colours after she saw the look that I beamed her way.  
"Uh...I-um, am very sorry. Um, please, sorry!" And with that, she ran out of the doorway.  
I tried hard to swallow a lump that had mysteriously appeared in my throat. "Well, um...that was unexpected. I think   
you should go now. Um, how about we continue uh-our talk later?" Without a word, Clark got up and was almost out the door when  
he turned around and said, "Thanks El".  
  
CLARK  
That was amazing! I thought to myself. Wow! I had forgotten that I was smiling real hard, because people were looking  
at me weirdly, as I walked through Smallville's downtown. I didn't even realize that I had run into Pete.  
"Yo, man!" he cracked. "Damn, you almost ran me over! What's up with you?"  
"You won't believe it."  
"What do ya mean? Somethin' big happen? Com'on, tell me, man. I'm your best bud. I have a right to know!"  
"I just kissed - "  
"Lana?! Oh my God! That's unbelievable! What? Where? How? And when?"  
"Uh...no. It wasn't Lana. Why'd you think it was her?"  
"Oh...then who was it?"  
"It was Aisha. You know, the brunette that I was with last night at the dance? Really pretty eyes, tall?"  
"Oh man! Yea right, that's amazing! How'd it happen?"  
"WEll, I was over at her house because I was...um, bored. And it kinda happened. And then her cousin, Meha, came in  
and her reaction kinda scared the crap out of us. So yea," I answered, licking my lower lip. Her taste was still there. It  
was almost like a sweet minty taste, probably from her toothpaste, I thought to myself.  
"Wow! Was it good?" Pete nudged me.  
I scoffed at him. "Come on, Pete! You're a sick little guy, you know that?"  
He looked at me, shooting this 'I-know-you-wanna-share' look. I just smirked, and nodded. "It was very good."  
Pete just patted me hard on the back. "Congrats, ma man. At least you're doin' good with one of the ladies!"  
  
LANA  
"Whitney, I don't understand. I mean, why don't you tell things to me? I mean, it's not like I'm going to judge  
you or something. You know me better," I scolded Whitney. We started to argue again about how he always kept things  
from me, and I was getting really pissed off about it now.  
He just looked around trying to find the right answer. "It's just...that-I think that I'm goin' to be disappointing  
you. You're one of the few that I can count on for hope and answers, and...with you, it's different."  
"Why is it different, Whitney? What have I ever done wrong?"  
"Nothing. It's that...you have a choice."  
"Choice?"  
"Yes, a choice. A choice of leaving me if I dont...I don't know, make you happy enough. If I keep disappointing you,  
why would you ever want to stay with me? I mean, it's not as if they're aren't enough guys who want you."  
I just stood there. I looked into his blue eyes, deeply. Searching for something. The spark. The spark that always  
brightened his eyes whenever he told the truth. There it was. I sat down next to him, holding his hand.  
I looked back up at him. "I am going to tell you something. Something big. Something that I always want you to remember,  
okay?"  
He nodded. "No matter what happens, you will ALWAYS have me. Whether we're still going out or we're friends...you will  
always have me. I won't leave you because I can't, Whitney. You are a part of me. I never believed that I could be in such a  
great relationship. I mean...it's not an everyday story that you hear, you know? 'Football star's dating ex-cheerleader since   
grade 8!'" I laughed lightly. It HAD been such a long time.  
"So, will you remember that, Whitney? I need you to remember that. And another favour?"  
"What?"  
"Please tell me the truth, Whitney. I'm asking you...just tell me. I can never BE disappointed in you! Why would I?  
With that handsome face and all?"  
Whitney smiled. God, I loved it when he smiled. I remembered my early years with him. Whenever I was with him, the   
world seemed like such a better place. Especially when I saw the world through HIS eyes, it was almost like everything got  
brighter and more full of life! I had stopped seeing it ever since he started to keep things from me. It was almost as if  
my own world would get darker until he did tell me the truth. Or at least, when Clark told me. Clark always told me what  
I really wanted to know. I shook my head. Can't think about him!  
I focused back on Whitney. He was staring out into the lawn. A serious glimmer in his eyes. The deep, focused look.  
I tunrned his face with my hand, and kissed him. It was a long kiss. He wrapped his strong arms around me, and swallowed me whole.  
It was so exhilarating. I had to keep my face up because he was so tall, but that didn't matter. Just him with me was all that  
mattered.  
  
Later that day, I was helping Nell with laundry when Aisha suddenly popped into my mind. That was weird. But, I suddenly  
remembered what she and Clark did all night at the dance. I didn't see any couple so into the music as them. They just seemed  
to fit perfectly too. Aisha with her tall-thing and Clark with his tall-thing too. She was pretty tall. A little too tall. She  
was maybe a few inches shorter than Clark, and near Whitney's height. I kinda wished I was tall. I didn't like wearing heels   
either. Made my feet hurt. I just stood there, stuffing the drying machine with wet clothes wishing that I was tall, for the next  
ten minutes.  
  
AISHA  
It was six. I was just about to leave for my walk, when Meha finally decided to say something to me. "I'm really, really   
sorry that I messed up your kiss thing. I mean, if I had've known, I wouldn't even come down."  
"If you would've known that we were kissing?"  
"No-uh, if he was over. You told me that you thought he was cute, remember? Last night in the car?"  
"Yea, I guess. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. It just kind-of shocked me...it's okay" I replied. Then it came   
to me. Why hadn't I heard her coming down the stairs? I mean...I could hear things like that. I wrinkled my forhead,  
as I stepped outside. It was the best weather. I looked down at my outfit. A pair of jean capris and a white tee. I   
tied my hair tightly on the top of my head. The loose hair fell down my back and shoulders.  
Again, the fact that I couldn't hear Meha coming down the stairs went through my mind. I concluded that when in  
intimate moments, I couldn't hear as well. I didn't like that. Then, as I remembered more, I realized that I couldn't hear  
ANYTHING when Clark and I were kissing. A lump formed in my throat. I let out a heavy sigh as I kicked little rocks.  
I decided to head down to the Cafe to buy some coffee.  
  
When I reached the Cafe, it was pretty crowded. I couldn't find anyone I knew. Lana wasn't even working. I let  
out another sigh, and found an empty seat next to a good-looking bald guy in a casual style suit. He didn't look like he   
belonged to a Cafe scene. More like an office.  
A waiter came over and took my order. As he was about to leave, he turned around and said something. "Hey, aren't  
you the same chick that the um, Clark was dancing with last night at the rave?"  
"Uh, yea. That's me," I answered noticing that the bald guy looked up at the mention of Clark's name. As the waiter  
left, I looked around, bored.   
"You know Clark?" the bald guy finally asked.  
I looked at him. He had the most intense eyes I had ever seen. I nodded. "Yep, and hi to you too."  
He blushed slightly. "Sorry, hello. My name is Lex Luthor," he held out his hand. I shook it. "Lex. That's   
a very odd name."  
"Well, what can I say? And how am I to address you?"  
"You can call me Aisha," I replied taking my drink from the waiter.  
"That's a nice name."  
"Thanks. It means 'knowledgable' or the 'knowing' in Arabic. My parents used to live in the Middle East. Picked  
a few things along the way."  
"Yea, that's pretty cool. So, um, I am assuming that you are not from around here, are you?"  
"You guessed correct, Mr.Luthor."  
"'Mr.Luthor'?"  
"I'm guessing that since you told me your last name, you want me to somehow use it or address you in that way."  
"You are a bright girl, huh?"  
"Well, I wouldn't say bright. I just tend to pick things up quite quickly. Or at least, that's what my teachers  
always say."  
"Your teachers are right. So, where are you from?"  
"I'm from Toronto, Canada. The second largest mass in the world."  
"Really? I have some business down there. Actually, I'm going down there, this weekend, to buy."  
"Oh, cool! You're in business?"  
"Well, you could say that. Have you ever heard of Luthor Corperation?"  
"Ooh, nope. Sorry. Where you heading in Canada? Toronto?"  
"Yes, and I would love to continue talking to you, but unfortunately, I have to run..."  
His voice suddenly drifted far away, as my hearing picked up a voice. A familiar voice. I concentrated harder  
through the sea of bubbling voices. It was Clark.  
"Okay?"  
I looked back at Lex. "I'm sorry, I couldn't catch the last thing you said."  
"Oh, just that I can't picture Clark dancing," he smiled and was out of the door. Just then, from the side of my  
vision, I saw Clark run into him. I leaned forward to pick up what Clark and Lex were talking about.  
"...just met your new friend, Aisha. Seems like an interesting gal..."  
"...great..."  
"...something about you two dancing?" Some laughter.  
"...can you picture it? But, it was a lot of fun...that I could imagine..."  
Then they both patted each other, and seperated. Clark walked into the Cafe, and saw me, directly looking at him.  
My heart got a bit fluttery, but I kept myself in control, and smiled at him.  
  
AUTHOR's NOTE  
heyy loyal readerz...u won't believe wtt I found out today....that there'z another story that this gal wrote and is  
identical to my story line...can ya believe it? ugh! n i thought i could be the only wyth this kind of story line...o  
well...read herz after mine...plz??? purty plz???  
hey, i forgot to wryte a disclaimer but i did wryte one in the beginnin of the othr chapz...so yea...okiez?  
B@! peepz...hopefully, im gunna start on chap.6 tonyte..plz, r&r...i need to know if i should koninue or not..i mean...  
if u guyz dont like..i wont finish it...less work for me...hehhe...wait...no, thatz not the point...plz r&r, okiez?  
put me out ma misery!!!  
l8z 


	3. wild horses and playground love

AUTHOR's NOTE:  
  
heyyheyy...okay...umm..not much to say...i, uh...not too happy...only hav one review n she hasn't even read the story  
yett .... but, im OKAY!!! yea...um, im not madd....no siree, bob...ok..jux a tad bitt...kum'on ppl!!! read!!! this story  
is here FOR YOU!!!  
o well...for my personal accomplishment, I AM GOIN TO FINISH THIS....HA! take that! anyhoo...so, r&r plz!  
B@!  
PS - I rate this chap kinda PG, coz it contains...um..some graphiq scenez...cant handle FEAR (gr8 movie w/ Reese Witherspoon  
and Mark Walhberg!) love scenes? Skim thru the some of the beginnin chapz then!!!  
  
CHAPTER SIX: WILD HORSES and PLAYGROUND LOVE  
  
"Save Me" by Remy Zero plays...  
  
CLARK  
Just as I walked in, I saw her. She looked so good. Just sitting there. Smiling at me. I smiled back, and grabbed  
an empty seat and sat next to her. She looked at me. "Hi," she whispered.  
I had to gulp. "Hey, so I take it that you talked to Lex."  
"Yea, just talked about names, Canada, and his business."  
"Oh, that's nice." Silence entered between us. I started to look around. Why was there such weirdness between  
us in public? I decided to ask her. Just then a voice interupted. "Hey you guys!" I looked up to see Chloe and Pete  
walk in, all smiles. I stood up and waved them over.  
"Oh, are we interupting anything?" Pete said, raising his eyebrow at me. I shot him a look of death, but Aisha   
noticed. "What do you mean, Pete? What could you possibly be interupting?"  
"Oh...um..." Pete started to stammer. Chloe looked at him, weirdly. "Yea, Pete? What are we interupting?" Pete  
started to look pale, and started to chortle. "Um, well, just that...you know...considering facts," Pete looked around  
to see a teammate from the football team. "What's that you say, Todd?" And he sprinted.  
The three of us just stood there in silence. Chloe decided to break it. "Well, um, since I am assuming I am   
interupting, I'm going to go too. Bye, Aisha," She looked up at me, squinting, "See you later, Clark."  
  
Aisha sat across from me. Her legs were crossed. Her eyes were closed. Her hands rested on her knees. A wrinkle  
formed on her forehead.  
After the weirdness at the Cafe, we both decided to come to my place. She had decided to teach me a few things.  
Trying to hear things from afar, healing others instead of ourselves, and trying to connect. She seemed more focused on  
trying to have a mental connection so that we can sense each other. It wasn't working too well now.  
"UGH!" she yelled. She got up and hugged her face with her hands. I got up too, and held her by her shoulders.  
"It's alright, you know? I mean, if we can't connect mentally. We'll connect through e-mail."  
She looked up, and cracked a goofy smile. We chuckled in a hug for few minutes. Then, we shared one of our  
long stares. I brought my head down just a little low, and kissed her accidently on the nose. She let out a chortle,  
and kissed me right.  
First, it was just lip to lip, but it changed as I went a little further. My hands moved lower on her back. Then,  
our tongues decided to take a tour of each other's mouth. Suddenly, Aisha jumped into my arms and I was carrying  
her like she was a big baby. I sat down on my bed, and we continued.  
Time flew by, as she was on top of me, still kissing me. My head had never felt more dizzy. I kept swallowing  
back lumps that kept on forming in my throat. Suddenly, lips couldn't felt anymore. I opened my eyes to see her sitting  
there, wrinkling her forehead. "What's wrong? Um, I'm sorry...I-"  
Aisha surprised me by slowly taking my shirt off. Oh no, I thought to myself. Were we goin to go all the way?  
I started pondering the question, quickly. I knew that my eyes were as wide as they could get, because she looked at me  
funny. "Are you okay?"  
What a simple question! Good God! Here I am, freaking about goin' all the way...and there she sat. Just looking  
at me, her eyes glimmering crazily. She looked as if she was ready to cry. I sat up, and took her face into my hands.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
She looked down, and started to play with her hands. "Yes...if you don't. I mean, I'm sorry. I have to go," she  
replied and was almost getting up, when I grasped her quickly but softly. She looked back up, tears almost to the brim.  
I brought her back close to me. I completely lost all control of my hands as I started to help her take off her  
shirt.  
  
Many, many, many minutes go by as the di-virginized Clark and Aisha do their thang...(author: lol)  
  
"Wild horses...couldn't drag me away..."  
I cleared my throat. Then, I started to come in conscience. Slowly, I opened my eyes. The music was coming  
from the radio. Then, I remembered, the hot body that was beside me was Aisha's. I shifted my head, and looked  
over at her. She seemed so peaceful. Quietly breathing in a hypnotic rhythm. I didn't realize that I had been  
looking at her for a while.  
Carefully, I got out of bed, making sure not to wake up Aisha. I started to look around for my boxers. They were  
on my chair all across the room. I smiled to myself. When I got myself into them, Aisha let out a moan.  
I turned around to see her still lying there. She stretched. And she saw me. She smiled. But shyly. I could  
feel my heart sinking for that smile. I walked back to her, and bend next to her. I started to caress my fingers  
through her soft and incredibly long hair that was ruffled up against the pillow. She just looked at me, like I   
was some doll, and ran her hand through my hair. Then, she started to tease it. We did our playful thing for awhile.  
  
AISHA  
As Clark walked me home that night, something in my chest burned greatly. It felt as if I was missing  
him already. It was kind-of funny. Clark was holding my hand so gently. I think I was still getting butterflies  
in my stomach because of it. I rested my head on his shoulder. I don't think I'd ever been happy. It was the   
greatest moment of my life.  
As soon as we reached my house, Clark brought me under his arm. The fashion of his kiss was long and caring.  
I didn't want to go inside. I just wanted to stay out there with him. Forever in that moment. In my head, I  
played "Hello Again" over and over. It was the perfect song to match my mood.  
  
When I did enter the house, my Uncle and Aunt sat staring at me in the family room. "Where were you for four hours,  
Aisha?" my Aunt exploded. I gulped. I didn't expect this. I looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It was ten.  
I had left the house at six.  
"I, um...was hanging out with some new friends. I'm sorry, but you guys didn't give me a curfew, so...I automatically  
assumed that I could come and go-"  
"As you please? Huh? And we are to sit here and do nothing? Is that right? We're not stupid, Aisha. We  
know what the 'youth of the nation' are doing these days," my Uncle shared a piece of his mind.  
I stood there, out of words to say. I could hear Meha and Misha shifting uncomfortably in the middle of the stairs.  
They were whispering to each other.  
"...what do we do?"  
"...do anything...sit here and listen..."  
"...to ground her..."  
My concentration fled back to where I was. Still standing in front of my Uncle and Aunt. I let out a squeak of  
a sound. What was wrong with me? I never got this nervous. I cleared my throat.  
"Listen, I'm incredibly sorry about worrying you. I can understand why you would be worried. I mean, I'm so far  
from my parents, and I am your responsibility."  
"You didn't even CALL!" my Aunt said.  
"Yes, I know. I'm really sorry. It's just that lately, I only step outside for a walk, and accidenlty...end up  
in the town. I don't plan to go down there. It's just that I'm kind-of the spontaneous person. I don't ever plan  
things. I'm really sorry. And as for doing wrong things, I'm not into that kind-of stuff. I promise. You can run  
a blood test for alcohol content, I'm THAT determined to prove to you..." I suddenly realized what I just had said.  
Shit, I thought to myself. I shouldn't have said that. Hopefully they won't ask for the blood test deal.  
I licked my lower lip. "Okay, we believe you. But, we forbade you from going out anymore, unless we ask you to.  
Understand? I mean, we know it's your vacation, but, we're sorry. And why is your hair so messed up?" my Aunt got up  
to take a better look. I took a step from her.  
"Well," I scoffed, "it's just that...um, I, well, um-it's the style these days! What can I say? I mean, Pink  
and Britney go for the messed up, 'just-rolled-out-of-bed' look. It doesn't look that bad, does it?"  
My Aunt and Uncle shared a look of doubt, but they just ended up sending me to my room. On the way, I ran into  
Meha and Misha still sitting on the steps.  
"Where'd you go? They noticed you missing about two hours ago, and they made us call a bunch of people!" Misha   
explained as soon as we stepped into the guest room.  
I let out a sigh. I couldn't tell them what I really did that weekend. "I was with Clark, and we were just  
walking around. I didn't even run into Lana."  
"Yea, but you did run into Chloe and Pete, right? And Lex too? Chloe told me there was some weird thing about  
'interupting' or something. What was that all about?" Meha asked.  
"I, uh," I let out a sigh. I couldn't deal with these questions anymore. I just wanted to take a shower and  
go to sleep. "Listen, you guys, I had kind-of a rough night and I need some sleep. I will tell you everything tommorow  
and since I won't be goin' anywhere, I'll tell you the whole story. Okay?" I ended with a yawn. The twins looked at   
each other, and left the room without a word.   
I quickly got up and grabbed a new pair of pajamas and raced to the washroom. Stripping down as fast as possible,  
I jumped in the shower with the water as hot as possible. It didn't burn or matter to me, it would heal all by itself.  
As I stood there, dark thoughts clouded my mind. I shook my head furiously. That part of me didn't live anymore. I let  
out a groan. I wasn't goin' to let that out again. It would ruin me again. Frustratingly, I changed the temperatur of  
the water to cold. I had to be careful.  
  
AUTHOr's NOTE:  
heyy u guyz...okies...im STARTin to get revz...thtz good...makez me feel betta....so, im gunna keep on wryting...be  
prepared for a surprise in the nexx chap...hehehehehhahHAHAHAHAHA-*choke* *cough* *cough* oh dear...my doctor tells me   
to stop doing that.  
B@! 


	4. broken pieces

AUTHOR's NOTE:  
heyya guyz....okiez..i jux lov that gal...um, Laniidae, is it? thnx a lot for ur revz coz they REALLY do keep  
me goin..{:)..n yea, so...thnx a lot everyone for r&r...itz the highlight of ma summa dayz..i aint kiddin...okiez?  
alryte...the BIGG surprise is in this chap...so...i TRIED really hard to make it all surprising and kinda relatable...and  
b/c of itz content...im not sure that a lot of people will be comfortable with it so yea...i warnd ya...so, be careful...  
the content of the surprise is more relable to girls...and i sorta mixd my personal life into this (yepp...itz happend a lot,  
sad enuff..itz a very sensitive topic for me, personally...so yea)  
alryte..here goes nothing!  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: broken pieces  
  
CLARK  
That night, I hugged the sheets. I could still smell her perfume on them. I knew I was smiling like crazy. My  
cheeks actually felt numb. That night, at dinner, my parents got a little suspicious. I told them that it was a joke that  
Pete had told me, and I couldn't share with them. It was a close call...but I don't think I've ever been more happy.  
Something funny struck me right then. Why was I happy? I was happy because I lost my virginity. Like any normal guy in  
highschool. Happiness exploded within me. I WAS normal. No matter my abilities, I thought like a normal guy my age.  
Well...not like the idiots from the American Pie movies. I almost laughed out loud at my thoughts.  
  
That morning, I did everything with a kick. My dad was still a bit sore, and was trying to help around, but I sat  
him back down on the couch.  
"Thanks, son."  
"No problem, Dad. Um, so, basically, you want me to do what today?"  
My dad went off on a list of chores to do out in the field and in the barn. "So, why was Aisha in your room for   
almost four hours yesterday evening?"  
I could literally feel my insides go into shock. I looked at him, my mouth almost hanging to the ground. I couldn't  
find the words. I don't think I've ever blinked in confusion more in my life. I thought that my parents weren't  
home yesterday in the evening, gone for some night-out.  
"We, um, were just talking. About things. You know, stuff about our past. She's been telling me a lot of stuff.  
Did you know that my name is Kal? Her's is El. It's in unison...y'know, 'Kal and El'. Get it?"  
My father looked at me in doubt. His forehead was wrinkled in thought. He cleared his throat. "Yes, I do get it.  
Just, be careful, Clark. I mean, she's come out of nowhere. Do you really know anything about her?"  
"Well, Dad, I'm not an idiot. I mean, yes, I do know stuff about her."  
"Oh really? Then, please tell me her last name?"  
My eyes widened at his question. "I-I...It's um, starts with a 'D'?"  
My Dad just looked at me, doing that look. The 'I-guess-I've-proved-my-point-look'. I walked out of the room in a   
hurry. I grabbed the phone as I decided to give Aisha a call. Then, I realized that I STILL didn't know her number. In  
fury, I hauled the phone through the ground. My hands caught my gaze. I looked at them. Then, I looked at the whole in the  
ground. I've never gotten so mad over something as stupid as not having a number.  
  
She stood there, looking so good. I looked her up and down. Aisha leaned against the wall in a blue floral dress  
that ended six inches above her knees and a buttoned up blue sweater. Her hair was down in crazy curls. I tried not to pay  
attention as my Mom sat across me, eyeing me.  
"Mom, I've done everything you asked me for. Can I go out now?"  
She glanced at Aisha, and she smiled. "Fine, just don't be later than ten, understand?"  
Aisha and me were out the door. Hand in hand, we walked almost a mile without saying anything. It wasn't an   
awkward silence, but a silence I was enjoying quite a bit. Finally we reached an endless series of hills. We just stood  
there for a few minutes, examining the fields.  
"I'll race ya!" Aisha said, and started to run.  
I smiled as I started to run after her. We didn't run with our speeds, but ran normally. Aisha's hair bounced   
behind her wildly as she was a good ten meters ahead of me. I decided not to use my speed to catch up with her. She  
turned her head around, her eyes glittering. I ran a bit harder, and finally as I caught up with her, I grabbed her around  
the waist, and she let out a squeal.  
I lifted her up into my arms, and she hugged her arms around my neck, holding on tight. I didn't want her to let go.  
It was this exhilarating feeling that I've never felt before.  
Aisha's head rested on my chest. She sat with her back to me between my legs, toying with the grass and wild flowers.  
I kept playing around with her jet-black hair that smelled so good. We made a conversation that seemed to last forever.  
Talking about our lives, our hopes and dreams, our nightmares, and of coarse the hot topic - our past.  
As the sun started to set, it was almost past seven, I guessed. We'd been out here since three. I shifted against  
the tree that I leaned against. I stopped twirling Aisha's hair around my fingers and ran my hands over her bare shoulders.  
She let out a "Mmmm".  
"Clark?"  
"Yea?"  
She let out a heavy sigh. "Um, you use your abilities for good, right?"  
"Uh, yea, I guess. I just try to help in any way I can. Why?"  
"Nothing. It's just that...have you ever done something um, I don't know...bad?"  
I was suddenly confused. "Bad? What do you mean?"  
Silence was her answer for awhile. Just as I decided to let go, she replied. "I'll tell you what I mean soon enough.  
Listen, I have to tell you that I have to go back to Toronto. This Sunday monring, my flight is at six. I'm heading back  
with Lex. He called this afternoon, and asked me to join him. I said yes...after asking my Aunt and Uncle. I don't think  
they're too comfortable with the idea, because I believe their initial response was 'Are you crazy?'"  
I let out a chortle. "Why aren't they okay with it? I mean, they know who Lex is, and that he's a good guy."  
"I know. Well, I personally don't know, but from what I can tell, he don't seem so bad. You know what I think?  
I think he's the type of guy that has all these juicy secrets, just bubbling inside of him, just waiting for their release!"  
she said, excitingly.  
"Yea, probably. I saved his life, so he's taken it upon himself to repay with his friendship, which I think is   
awesome. I mean, it doesn't beat to have a rich friend."  
"Oh, you're a guy with two sides!"  
We laughed for a while. It was so nice and peaceful as we watched the sun finally set. Then, she sat up and turned  
her body to face me. She started to run her finger over my face, starting from the middle of my forehead, running down my  
nose, and stopping at my lips. She smiled as she ran her fingers horizontally on my lips. Then, she leaned in and we embraced  
in a kiss. I moved my lips to her cheek and down to her neck, and finally reaching her chest. I moved back to her neck, my  
lips still on her soft skin. I saw her eyes flutter, and she ran her hands through my hair. Suddenly, I felt Aisha's body  
jerk back. I looked up at her, she seemed miles away. She sat up again, and fixed her skirt.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I have to tell you something. It's about the question I asked you before"  
"What?"  
"Okay, I asked you if you had ever done anything bad with your abilities?"  
"Um, I hope not...I don't think so. Why? Are you okay?"  
She looked at me, blindly, shaking her head. "Uh-uh. I'm not okay. I've never told anyone about this. Um," she  
let out a chuckle. "I don't even know how to start. Um, Clark...have you ever the stories about guys, um...harassing girls?"  
"Uh, yea...why?" I felt my heart twitch a little. I kinda knew or felt where this was going to go.  
"Well, um..." she let another heavy sigh. "Actually, when I was younger, I didn't know how to use my powers. I only  
recently y'know, discovered my powers and learned to fully control them. But before, I think like, 13 0r 14. It went  
with hit of puberty, I guess. But I remember that we knew how to use our powers back at home.  
Well, since I didn't know how to control them, they only came once in a while to scare me, but would go away. So  
yea, when I was little...I got harassed a few times."  
I felt my heart squeeze. I reached out and brushed a tear that had blinked out to her cheek. She sniffed and looked  
up into the sky. "So," her voice broke. "Yea, you could kinda say that I was scarred mentally. Not physically though,  
thank God, the guys had some shred of humanity in them.  
"I kinda forgot about what had happened...more like locked it away. So one night, I was walking home after a night-  
out at the club scene. I was walking the streets all alone, by then, I was 15, and had full control over my powers. So,  
I walk by this alley, and I hear a muffled scream or kinda like a moan. But a muffled one. At first, I wasn't even going  
to look, but something in the back of my head, like this distant voice said 'Look! What if someone's in trouble?' So,  
like the curious one, I decided to take a few steps back and walked into the dark and smelly alley. Finally, I came across  
two guys over this girl. And you'd think that she might be a prostitute. But I don't recall any prostitutes that carry  
Armani bags-" I raised an eyebrow. "I worked at this shoe and bag store for almost all my free time to make money and could   
identify a brand from a mile away. It has something to do with the specific style that was in, and besides, I saw that same  
bag in the store.  
"So, something inside of me just snapped. I walked up closer, making sure not to make too much noise yet. It was   
almost I had lost all control of myself and my horrible past had taken over and wanted to take revenge. One of the guys  
stood over the girl holding her down. The other guy first went through the bag, grabbed the money, and threw the bag away.  
And then, he started to fiddle with his pants. I knew exactly what he had in mind. So, now I decide to make my move,  
as I used my eyes to see the woman's eyes winden, almost over her forhead.  
"So, I walk up, and one of the guys turned around to see what the click of heels was and saw me. I remember exactly  
what he said, 'Look Sherman, we can score double tonight. Come here, bitch'. And he just jumped right at me, while the other  
guy was still over the woman. I obviously, sped over to the other side of him, and he just stood there shocked. I picked  
him up and threw him into the alley wall. He obviously hit his head first, and I think died right there. The other guy  
unexpectadly put his arms around my shoulders with a knife, but I broke it and picked him up and threw him into wall, back  
first so he was hurt bad, but layed there groaning in pain. I didn't even turn around to look at the woman, and decided  
to give the second guy the beating of his life, and ended up pounding him for like ten minutes. Finally, I refrained myself  
when I saw the blood all over myself.  
"My God. I don't think I'd have ever saw so much blood. It was almost scary to the edge. So, I got back on my knees  
to turn around and see the girl lying there, throat cut. I didn't even pay attention to her. The woman who needed to be  
saved, still ended up dying. Later I thought that, that was her night to go, y'know?" She turned her gaze to me. I knew  
my jaw hung even lower than before in front of my Dad, because she got up, brushed her knees, and picked up her sweater to  
put on.   
"Listen, I'm sorry. I was-just um, in shock, I guess. No please, don't go. Tell me what happened."  
Aisha stared deeply in to my eyes, searching for something. "Well, after I saw that woman, I ran. I think I ran with  
speed, because the next thing I knew was that I was sitting on my bed, in my bedroom. I just sat there. The blood was still  
all over me. I finally got the guts to get up and go to the washroom and clean myself up. I scrubbed the blood out of those  
clothes. But as I washed the blood leave the clothes, something came to me. I needed to use my powers. I needed to use them  
to save people.  
"I still remember that they didn't find those three people until three days later. It was all over the news.  
'Woman's throat cut, one man beated to death, and another thrashed into wall'. The police were baffled by what had happened,  
just because we lived in a city, we didn't see this normally. The normal crap was mugging and robbing. Obviously, they   
never found out who did it. Lucky for me, it was late autumn and I was wearing gloves.  
"I guess the worst part about that experience is that it didn't stop there." My eyes widened. "I walked the streets  
every night from then on, and took my bittersweet revenge. Even the guys that were hooking up with hookers...I killed them.  
I KILLED them, Clark. This went on for almost a month, until one night I finally woke up from the nightmare, and I was in  
complete shock. CNN had picked up on the series of deaths too. Soon, the stories of 'street watcher and killer' flooded the news.  
I still don't know what made me realize what I was doing because that whole month went by so surreal. I did everything in the  
shadows so that no one could see me. But one time, a woman did see me, and identified the police that it was a girl who  
had saved her. So, the news exploded with titles like 'Super Woman' and the 'The Protector' and crap.  
"I stopped so suddenly. It was almost like the anger just diminished. It was so scary 'cause it was almost like   
I woke up from my horrible nightmare. And when the police picked up on the fact that the killings had stopped, I guess,  
the things went back to normal. But, I made a vow to myself to never walk the streets again, just in case, I snap again."  
  
AISHA  
I looked at Clark. His expression wasn't just in shock no more. It was more like 'I can't believe I know her' kind-  
of-deal. I felt my heart break. Literally break, and fall onto the ground. I cleared my throat to sorta grab his attention  
again, 'cause he had been looking at me for almost a minute in silence.  
"God Clark, I thought you would understand...I guess I was wrong. I gotta go," I said, and sped away. I wasn't too  
quick because he caught up with me before I could even reach the main road. He tried to grab me by the shoulders to keep  
me from getting away from him, but I lifted my arms out. He couldn't grab hold of me and I took my chance to escape.  
I sped so fast. Faster than I'd ever done before. I didn't even realize that I went past his farm in less than four seconds.  
  
When I reached home, I had already started to cry. I quietly slipped inside the house before my Aunt and Uncle could  
catch me. I got to the bedroom and burst into tears that didn't stop for another two hours. My Aunt and Uncle had tried to  
come inside but I told them that I wasn't feeling too well and wanted to sleep. Later, Meha and Misha tried to get it, but  
I shooed them away too.  
I didn't even change my clothes when I fell on my bed two hours later. I sobbed myself to sleep. All the while,  
I scolded myself. Why'd you open your frickin' mouth? You knew he wouldn't understand, but nooo, you HAD to open  
your big mouth, didn't you? Why, Aisha...why? That was so stupid of you...I mean, couldn't you keep your mouth shut?   
Everything was going fine, but you had to ruin it, right?  
  
A muffled voice woke me up. I looked through my own eyelids to see my Aunt and Uncle looking down at me in utter  
disgust.  
"She went out wearing THAT?" I suddenly realized that my Aunt and Uncle weren't too fond of miniskirts and mini-shorts  
and stuff. And I soon felt that my skirt was almost over my own butt, and the blanket was on the ground. I felt my heart  
sink even lower. Not only did I ruin things with Clark, but now, my own Aunt and Uncle thought I was a slut. Probably  
setting a bad example for their daughters. I came to realization that they would never invite me over again. Not like they  
ever did before, so I wouldn't be facing too much of a loss.  
I looked through my eyes again to see them leaving, my Aunt saying, "I'm going to call her parents as soon as I reach  
my office. She's never comming back. I mean, we forbade her to go outside, but she still went. Thank God, she's leaving  
Sunday morning..."  
As soon as I heard them leave ten minutes later, I got up. I brushed my hair out of my face and nose. I stepped  
out of my room and went into the washroom.I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was all frizzed up and all over the place  
and my make-up was smeared all over. Suddenly, I got this urge to find a pair of scissors. I looked through the closet  
beside the washroom to find a small pair of scissors. I went back into the washroom and brushed my hair. It took me   
a while because it was all tangled up. Then, I poured water over my long locks and took the scissors into my grip. I looked  
into the mirror to finally examine myself.  
  
Ten minutes later, I took a shower and changed into a clean pair of jeans and a belly-baring white T-shirt. I  
checked out my reflection. I didn't look bad at all. In fact, I looked totally different. Finally, I brought my gaze  
to my hair. It was a boy cut. Totally emo. It kinda sticked out on the sides but it looked good. I needed a change AND  
a haircut for a while now.  
I spent most of the day in front of the telly, drowning in all the soaps. God, they were so fricking cheap. I mean,  
like you injure your ankle and the doctor diagnoses heart problems. I laughed out loud at the thought. Only minor events  
happened that actually were worth me lifting my gaze from the telly. It was when Meha and Misha came downstairs and   
shrieked when they saw my hair. I didn't feel much like talking so I just gave them the 'one-of-the-moment-things'  
explanaition. It didn't stop from examining my hair from every angle. At the end they gave me goofy smiles and thumbs up.  
It was around two when I started to feel tired from watching. I got up and stretched. My jeans were a bit wet from  
all my sweat that had developed from the still sitting. Meha and Misha grabbed the remote and changed to MTV. A familiar  
beat soon filled the air. It was the "Addiction" song with the Hindi song in the background. I suddenly got an urge to grab  
one of my cousins up and start dancing with her.  
I didn't realize how much time had gone by because we were having so much fun. We had danced on almost five songs,  
until the twins tired and sat back down. I shrugged and told them that I was going out for a walk. Before I could step  
out the door, Meha came rushing for me.  
"Hold up!"  
"What?" I asked as she opened the jacket and shoe closet, and started to shuffle through things on the top shelf.  
"Here," she said, handing me a pager. I looked at her, a smile forming. "It's a pager. I'm sorry I didn't give it  
to you yesterday. I kinda forgot, and it isn't like you anyway to tell us when you're leaving so...here you go. Um, I'll  
page you like, half-an-hour before I find out when my parents get home. They have a habit of always calling us before  
they get home. Gives us time to get the boys out of the house."  
I laughed and gave her a hug. "Thanks, hon. And I don't blame you for not giving it to me earlier. I have this  
bad thing of getting up and just leaving without saying a word. For some reason, I said something right now. I won't  
be long. I'm only goin to walk around the neighberhood or go downtown to do some splurging," I said, holding out a client  
card.  
  
The second I got to downtown, I completly forgot about Clark, and Aunt and Uncle. At first, I had to ask around for  
some shops but the selection was limited, so I got an idea. I went into the Cafe where Lana worked. I was so glad to see  
her. And then, I saw Clark standing right next to her. Ugh. I felt all my troubles come back to me like a wave. I could  
tell he wasn't too pleased when he saw me.  
"Uh..." escaped his mouth.   
"Yea, hi Clark. Listen Lana, I need your help". I slipped my arm into hers and led her as far away as Clark.   
"Oh my God! Aisha, when did you cut your hair?"  
"Uh, this morning-"  
"Oh wow. It's...different. Well, don't worry, I think you look good-"  
"Thanks a lot. Actually, I'm sorry but I kinda need to cut this conversation short," I cut her off, and looked in the  
direction of Clark. He still stood there. Looking very good...dazed, but good.  
"Um, can you tell me the closest thing here to a mall or anything else that's near here?"  
"Uh, well...um, there isn't really a mall in Smallville. I do all my shopping in Metropolis. There's this awesome  
little place on Main Street-"  
"Oh! Okay, thanks a lot. And, I'll try to come by here again before I leave on Sunday. Bye!"  
I left the Cafe with Lana standing a bit confused. Clark decided to follow me. He caught up with me, but I didn't  
look up at him.  
"Listen," he finally said, grabbing my arm. In self-defence, I reached for his arm instead, but soon remembered that  
we were in public and I couldn't really pull any moves on him. I let him have hold of my arm.  
"I need to talk to you," he said, his chest heaving. I still didn't look up at his eyes. I refused to. I knew that  
if I did, I would hurt myself. He quitely led me through the crowded street, me tagging along reluctantly. Soon, we reached  
the highway that led to by his farm. By then, no one was around, so I snatched my arm away from his grip.  
"What the hell do you want, Clark? I get it, y'know, you don't have to shove it in my face. I'm a psycho. A FRICKING  
PSYCHO! Why can't you just leave me alone? Huh? Just go...go..." I shook my head, holding back tears. "Just get away from  
me, if you want to be safe. Okay?" I finished, finally looking into his eyes.  
  
CLARK  
I didn't know what to say. Well...I did, but I didn't know how to say it to her. She stood there, so angry. So  
heart-broken at the way I had looked at her yesterday. But she didn't give me time to actually swallow her story. Aisha  
just stood there, motionless. It was almost as if she stopped breathing. She looked so unrecognizable. I was almost about  
to just pass her by in the shop, until she looked at me and I saw the eyes. Those eyes. Those electrifying...intense...  
shimmery eyes.  
I didn't know what else to do. I grabbed a hold of her face and kissed her. I could tell she was confused and  
sneaked out of the kiss.  
"Just go away, Clark. Why won't you do that? I'm not a safe person to be with. I'm a murderer, Clark. A cold-hearted,  
sniveling, bitch of a murderer," she broke into sobbing tears, and fell to the ground. I tried to reach for her, but she  
saw my arm and slapped it away. I bent down next to her, planting myself on the burning gravel of a road.  
"I'm sorry, Aisha. I'm sorry...but I'm not going to leave you alone." I let out a sigh. Words were coming out in   
perfect order. "I made a promise to you. With what we did the day before. I'm not going to just let you go. Not only are you  
someone from my past, you are the one to me. I mean...I've liked a lot of girls in my life, Aisha-"  
"Yea, I can tell. Lana and I think, Chloe too?"  
"How can you tell?"  
"Um...remember when I healed you? Well...I kinda took a sneak at your mind. Sorry. I was going to tell you but,  
I thought you'd think I was like a stalker or something. When I first saw you in the coffee shop...I got this feel from your  
eyes. There's one odd thing about our planet, Krytonite...it's that all of the people have the same spectrum of colour in  
their eyes. We all have like a olive green in all of our eyes. So...I had to check you out to be sure."  
"Wow...well...you mean a lot to me, Aisha. And I'm not saying that just because...um, we   
made love...you mean to me also as a friend. Someone who I can share things with. I mean...ever since I met you, I don't   
think I've ever been more proud of being me. You have opened my eyes and heart to what our powers really do for us. I mean,  
I didn't think about any of this, UNTIL I met you. So, you see? I'm not going to let you go without a fight."  
"That's...nice...but, Clark, it doesn't seem right to me, because I'm a murderer. I mean...I should be locked away!  
Not be free to walk the streets!" she let out one of her heavy sighs.  
"I don't care. I can't believe I'm saying this, but...it doesn't matter to me at all. It's your past. I mean...  
you remember Lex? You were right about him. He has something to hide. Something big. I mean, I wish I knew...but I can't,  
because I'm not a mind-reader. Sometimes I really wish that I could tell what some people were thinking...but I can't.  
But you can...when you heal someone. And that's good. AND...you search for more power...you're enthusiastic about our  
past, powers...and stuff. I mean, you are so different than me. All my life I've been wanting to find someone to share this  
with...and now I've found you." I took a deep sigh...there, I've said it. It was done. Now, all that mattered was what she  
would say.  
The expression on Aisha's face wasn't exactly readable. Her eyes were still filling and dripping of tears, and  
she wasn't really smiling, so I gulped in a large lump in my throat.  
"From the day I landed here...I knew that I had to devote my life to look for you. I've been looking for you since  
I was five, Clark. I mean...you have no idea how much it hurt me to say to you to stay away from me," she sighed heavily  
again.  
"So...um, what do we do now?" she asked.  
"Well...we can um...oh, I dunno...why were you heading down to Metropolis for?"  
"I wanted to do some shopping. There really isn't much variety in Smallville, so I thought I'd head down there. I  
have around...$700 in my bank account. I've been working since grade eight."  
"Why did you cut your hair?" I said, running my hand through her chopped hair do.  
"Actually...I've been kind of wanting to cut my hair for a long time, but my Mom wouldn't let me get it cut...so, I  
thought why don't I just do it myself. How does it look? My cousins said it looked cute...but I guess I need a guy's   
opinion on it too!"  
I smiled. Aisha was back. I knew that I'd only known her for only so long, but it felt like we'd known each other  
for almost a lifetime. "It looks sexy...really intense...just like you," I replied, and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
I can honestly say it now...girls DO shop until they drop. I watched as Aisha furiously looked through the rack  
of discounted clothes to find something she liked. I stood behind her with at least ten big brown shopping bags filled  
with not only clothes, but shoes, accessories, make-up and CDs. She had at least spend an estimated amount of $300 bucks  
already.  
"Okay, I'm getting pretty annoyed now. Do you plan on getting rid of ALL your money?" I asked.  
"Nooo....I'm just going through. Com'on, I asked you if you were sure that you wanted to come, and you said yes, so  
too bad. Now, you have to stick with me all the way," Aisha answered, not lifting her gaze from the rack once. She came  
across a striped tank top deal with one of the straps missing. I didn't know what those were called. She smiled as she   
looked at the tag for the price and showed it to me. It was only five bucks. I tried to give her thumbs up, but she didn't  
notice as she was already off to the fitting rooms. I staggered behind.  
  
It was around four-thirty that a beeping noise made Aisha jump. "Are you okay? What is that?" She fished through  
her back pocket to take out a thin black pager that beeped even louder now.  
"Oh shit...that was Meha or Misha. They gave me this to warn me when their parents would come home. See, I'm actually  
kind of grounded. It's because I keep going out without saying anything, and they get all worried and so on. Let's go.  
I have to get home, AND find a way to kind of cram all these things into my suitcase" and we were off. She grabbed six bags  
for herself and we walked in a hurry. As soon as we got to the highway to Smallville, we picked up the pace a nice bit.  
  
  
A/N:  
hey u guyz..i kno i took longr..but skewl has begun n i didn't hav as much time to finish it. i hope u like it...i hav this  
othr bigg thing plannd...i think u guyz will like it...im not too sure...but this is just the beginning. i kno im makin this  
story really long...but...dont give up hope on me. n plz...criticize or wutevr. i take it all in n dont mind at all. i take  
these as tips to make the next chapter better n so forth  
R&R plz!!! to save me from misery!!!  
B@! 


	5. it's the haunting lullaby

A/Nz:  
  
heyya guyz...im gettin started on this ryte away. okiez? another "shoe" iz bout to drop...this is much sadder than  
the last one...not that the last is real sad...actually...i dont kno...thtz where U kum in...plz R&R...give me tips n stuff..  
i kant wryte this story without u neway!!!  
enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 8: it's the haunting lullaby  
  
  
AISHA  
I got home before my Aunt and Uncle pulled into the driveway almost five minutes later. I hurried up stairs and   
promised to show Meha and Misha the stuff that I bought later. They had to keep their mouths shut or else I'd get into   
more trouble than I already was.  
I shoved everything into the closet. Not too hard or else the stuff would end up on the other side, in the hallway.  
I took a small look in the mirror. My hair. They hadn't seen me yet. I had to change my shirt. It was too show-ish, I  
thought to myself. I pulled a sweater over my head.  
"Hi" I said, as soon as I spotted my Aunt and Uncle taking their shoes off.  
They looked at me in pure shock. Their mouths hit the floor faster than anything I'd ever seen. "Your...your hair!  
What did you DO?" my Aunt finally yelled.  
"I cut it. I'd been wanting a change for so long, so I decided to cut my hair today. Do you like it?"  
"Uh...well, it's...different. It's nice. But I mean, you could've told us or asked us...what are we goin' to tell  
your parents, Aisha?" my Uncle asked.  
"I'll tell them myself, thanks. It was one of the spur-of-the-moment things. Sorry...I would've told you, but I   
made a quick decision."  
  
It was around ten, when the phone rang. Everyone shot up. They looked at each other weirdly. Suddenly, it came to  
me-they didn't allow anyone to call later than nine. I got up to get the phone, but my Uncle stopped me. He went instead  
and answered the phone.  
"Hello? Oh...uh, yes, she's right here, let me get her for you", my Uncle called out for me. I was thrilled.   
Something in my gut told me it was Clark. My heart almost jumped. I grabbed the phone politely from my Uncle, and waited  
until he returned to the family room. I pressed the phone against my ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Aisha...it's me-"  
"Clark. How are you?"  
I heard a chuckle. "I'm good. I just called to ask you when you're leaving?"  
"Oh. I'm leaving Sunday morning...at six, with Lex, remember?"  
"Oh yea...so...my Dad's completely recovered from his back injury. Um...do you think we can get together tomorrow?"  
"Well..." I thought hard. "Oh, I know! Um, do you think you can come over for lunch? Not dinner, 'cause I'm going  
to have to pack and stuff. So?"  
"Sure"  
"Okay...hold on, while I ask my Aunt and Uncle..."  
I put the reciever on mute, and put it down. When I came back to the family room, I asked my Aunt and Uncle if  
Clark could come over. They were hesitant at first, but then, my Aunt said it was okay. I had a kick in my walk back in to  
the kitchen to give Clark the news.  
  
Meha and Misha, and I went upstairs to 'sleep'. We all went into my room and enjoyed a 'clothes fiesta'. I had  
gotten some tops for them, and some CDs too. It was around twelve that they happily left. I decided to pack now and not  
leave everything for tomorrow. It only took me less than five seconds to fold everything and stuff it in my suitcase   
properly. I had to kinda cramp in the new stuff. I was so happy. This week was just amazing. I had found what I had been  
looking for all my life-Kal. And it made me so happy. It was almost as if I was missing a part of me for so long, and now  
the puzzle of my life was finally put together. I laughed to myself. I sounded like those hopeless romantics from those  
soap operas.  
  
JOEY  
I looked at my drawn version of the downtown of Smallville. It was perfect. My plan was was executed to the smallest  
detail. Soon...the people of Smallville will learn that ignoring Joey Sampson just ain't the right thing to do. I smiled  
to myself as I put the map away in my drawer and fell asleep with a smile on my face.  
  
CLARK  
I checked out my watch-11:30 am. I groaned. I had more than two hours to go before I had to get ready for lunch at  
Aisha's place. I had already done my chores. When I entered the kitchen, the smell of apple pie hit my nostrils. It   
smelled so good. I walked up to my mom but before I could scare her, she stopped me. "Back away from me, nice and slow, son".  
"Aw...how'd you know?"  
"That's because I'm your mother, and mothers see and know all."  
"Sure," I said, and planted a small kiss on my Mom's forhead and grabbed an apple. "You do remember that I won't be  
here for lunch? I'm going over to Aisha's. Okay?"  
"Alright, Clark. But remember, you're missing the world's favourite apple pie!"  
"Oh no! How will I survive? Please, save me some"  
"Sure, but with the way your father eats, I can't promise you anything"  
"Fine, thanks," I said, and I went to my room. I ate the apple and thought about everything that had happened this  
week. It had been a rollercoaster. With Aisha and her past, and all. The 'past' had hit me hard. I didn't know how to  
react to something like that. I obviously couldn't advise her to a psychologist. Oh well, I had made my decision, and now  
I had to stay true to it. Then, I started to wonder how would Aisha and me stay in contact? Suddenly, a voice broke in to  
my thoughts.  
"Earth to Clark!" I looked up to see Lana standing near the stairway. I stood up, and fixed my shirt.  
"Hey, come on in."  
"Thanks," she said and plopped down on the empty desk chair. "So, what's up, Clark? You have been MIA this whole   
week, except when I saw you at the dance and of course, yesterday."  
"Yea, sorry. It's just that, a lot of stuff has happened. I kinda got caught up in the farm too, 'cause my Dad blew  
his back out."  
"True. So...are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Aisha? Or do I have to take the rumours   
seriosuly?"  
"What 'rumours'?"  
"No, I'm just joking. But seriously, Clark...come on, you can tell me."  
I looked at Lana. Here sat the girl that I had liked as long as I can remember. And suddenly, a stranger walked in  
to my life, and I forgot all about Lana. Lana...I sighed heavily, but smiled at her.  
"Well...we kinda...went out. Things kinda went downhill, but we made up yesterday. And celebrated with a major  
spending money spree. Seriously, before yesterday, I didn't know the meaning of 'shop till you drop'!"  
Lana laughed. "So, you now know what girls live for...well, most of us anyway."  
"Yea..." We sat in silence for a while. Suddenly, Lana's face turned completely worried. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Do you know Joey Markowski?"  
"Uh...I don't know...what does he look like?"  
"He's tall, pale, kinda lanky? Has these really fierce pair of blue eyes?"  
The image of a kid fitting that description popped in to my head. Soon, flashes of this kid passing by me hit me. I  
nodded. "What about him?"  
"Well...I don't know if it is him, but...he came in to the Cafe today, looking really weird. He ordered a smoothie,  
and left in quite bit of a hurry. The freaky thing is that when I went to his table to clean up, I found this drawing..."  
she handed me a wrinkled and folded paper. I opened it, and a wave of terror hit me. It was a drawn map of downtown Smallville,  
with red marked arrows coming in from his house all the way to Nell's flower Shop. Then, the words "KABOOM!" were printed  
in the middle of the paper.  
"Oh my God...this looks like...like, a bomb?"  
"Yea, I know!" Lana said, standing up and starting to look really freaked. "Clark, we need to call the police right  
away. We don't know when he's going to strike or anything!"  
I sat, thinking for a second. The first thing to do here was to call Chloe. Lana had read my thoughts, because she  
picked up the phone, "What's Chloe's number?"  
  
In about half an hour, Pete, Lana, Chloe and me were patroling the downtown street, looking for Joey. I had called  
Aisha, but I didn't feel right, hauling her into this. I just ended up telling her that I would be slightly late. I had  
talked Lana out of calling the police right away. They would just scare Joey, and something told me he needed someone  
his age to talk him out of it.  
  
Almost two hours later, we still hadn't spot Joey. Lana had decided to call his house, but no one picked up. I looked at  
my watch...it was almost two. I panicked slightly. I was supposed to be at Aisha's about half an hour ago.   
  
It was 2:10 when I finally reached Aisha's house. She greeted me, looking relieved. Pulling me inside, she quickly  
introduced me to everyone. I tried to make a light-hearted face, because I had a feeling that Aisha was studying me.  
When I excused myself to go to the washroom, she sneaked up behind me, and covered my eyes with her hands. I laughed.  
"Um..lets see..." I said, touching her hands. "Chubby hands can only mean one thing!"  
"Oh, shut up!" She said, giggling, letting go of me. "So, are you going to tell me or do I have to try and read your  
mind?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, Clark, what's up? What's wrong? What's bothering you so bad that you have to pretend to look not worried?"  
I was shocked. How did she keep reading my mind? As soon as I opened my mouth, her Aunt called out for us. "I'll  
tell you later," I said.  
The lunch was pretty good, Aisha's Uncle tried to make the most of the light conversation. I felt a bit of tension  
between Aisha and her Aunt. They kept sharing squinted glimpses. During our shopping spree, Aisha had told me what she   
heard her Aunt say that morning. I felt bad for her. I mean, it was my fault, and now, Aisha was the blamed for my idiocy.  
When lunch was finished, everyone participated in cleaning up. Aisha's Aunt got out ice-cream for dessert, and  
we ate it quitely out in the back porch. Finally, around three-thirty, I called Chloe's cell to find out that Joey was  
still no where to be found, and that Pete and her went out to his house, but no one was there. I found myself really   
relieved that Joey hadn't shown up. I would've felt horrible if anything were to happen, and I wasn't there to help. Aisha  
had sneaked up behind me and put her hands up, covering my eyes.  
"Guess who!"  
Instead of "guessing", I started to poke her around the waist. She let out little squeals. I turned around, and  
just stared into her eyes. Those eyes. I leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, as I did around  
her waist.  
Ten minutes later, we ended up in her bedroom. Aisha sat me down on the bed, and sat in my lap, her back facing me.  
"So," she started. "What were you going to tell me before?"  
I hesitated. I didn't want to get into that now. I was having way more fun with her. "It's not that important. So,  
tell me something. Show me something cool."  
"Nope, not unless you tell me what's bothering you, first. Then, I'll SHOW you something," she replied, emphasizing  
the word. I told her the whole deal with Lana finding the drawing, and how we all decided to patrol downtown Smallville,  
looking for him.  
"Wow...this is so bad."  
"Yea, I know. I just called Chloe, and she said that they checked out his place, but no one was there."  
Aisha wrinkled her forehead. "Do you have this drawing with you?"  
"Uh, no...I think Chloe has it. Do you wanna go out...for a walk?"  
"Um...sure, why not?"  
  
After ten minutes of silent arguing, Aisha's Aunt finally let her go for a walk, but made her promise to come back   
before sunset. We walked slowly, hand in hand, talking about stuff. I don't think I had ever been more at ease with a girl.  
I mean, Chloe was my best friend. Suddenly, the memory of my first came rushing to me. It was with her. It was so funny,  
the first day that I'd met her. She acted so cool about it too. I was sharing this with Aisha, and she seemed so comfortable  
knowing it.  
Then, Aisha started to talk about how her "screwed-up" love life. She shared that the longest she ever had a boy-friend  
was about two days. I coudln't stop laughing. She got really mad, so I had to apologize, but that was pretty funny.  
  
  
JOEY  
It was the perfect plan. I had been thinking about this to the smallest detail. It had come to my attention that  
Clark and his Scooby-Doo gang, always were witnesses to all the major crimes in Smallville. I had to plan everything in  
accordance to them. Especially Chloe. She was the one I had to look out for the most. The best part about this was that  
my parents weren't home this weekend.  
I laughed to myself. They never were home. Never. I don't even remember a SINGLE time that when I came home from  
school, they would be there, waiting for me.  
My attention returned to what I was doing. I carefully poured the flourescent green liquid in the small tube-shaped  
sections. There were exactly eight tubes filled with the meteor rock-fluid. For more of an affect, I had taped large pieces  
of the meteor rocks to the tubes. I had carefully carved the pieces so that they would be sharp. When I first came up with the idea of getting  
back at the people who had made my life miserable, I had noticed a lot of huppla around these meteor rocks. It was then,  
that I decided to collect them. During this process, all these people were so incerdibly affected by these rocks. There is  
some things that I know I should get credit for and those are patience and observation.  
I knew that Clark and his gang had been looking for me. Pretty and predictable Chloe. I knew that she and one of  
her friends would come and check my place out. I went into the basement, and watched them walk around from the side window.  
They even tried to get in. I had locked every window and door I could find in my house. I darkened everything about an  
hour before they had come. I knew EVERYTHING. I looked down at my watch. It was close. Time to go kaboom.  
  
AISHA  
I was lying on the ground. I felt everything drain from my body. I had never felt pain in my life. Now, I knew  
exactly how bad it was for the humans. The green piece of rock glowed enormously. I saw the veins in my hands almost blow  
up right in front of me. Faintly, my eyes caught a glimpse of Clark speed up to me in slow motion.  
It had happened so quickly. Clark and I walked the streets of Smallville, when the world diminished for me. The  
tall and lanky Joey walked with a bellowing black winter coat that was way to big for his body. I was talking when I felt  
Clark's hand squeeze mine tightly. Too tight. I looked up to see his face, completely cold as a stone, towards Joey.  
The next few minutes were almost a blur. The street was filled with evening walkers, shoppers, and talkers. It was  
way too crowded to do something super.  
Clark quickly let go of my hand, and jogged up to Joey. In defense, Joey decided to flash what he hid under the jacket.  
Green tubes, that made Clark stop abruptly. They're affect was gaining on him, and he couldn't do anything. Clark hit the   
ground, but I couldn't move. Something was stopping me. I simply blinked my eyes, with my mouth open.  
"I fucking HATE this place! And you're all going down WITH ME!" The words echoed through Joey's hoarse voice. It  
was then that my eyes caught a metal remote in his hand. He was just about to push when feeling returned in my body and  
I moved faster than I could've ever imagined.  
I first sped up to Clark, and threw him gently out of the way, and then raced to Joey. His finger was almost fully  
down the button. As I got nearer, the meteor rocks were taking affect gradually, but fast enough. I didn't care. I weren't  
allowing them to slow me down, because I lifted Joey up and threw him into a car. But it didn't stop him from fully pushing  
the button.  
The car went up in flames, and so did the street. The rock's power had now, made me drop to the ground, and  
unable to move away from the piece of sharp meteor rock, rocketing towards me.  
  
"Aisha?" A distant voice whispered. It rang endlessly in my ears. As I tried to open my eyes, tears of pain escaped  
down the sides of my face.  
"H-hey..." my voice trailed off, as Clark tried to get close to me, but couldn't.  
"Aisha...don't give up. Keep fighting! I'm goin' to help you!" Clark said, hoarsely. The meteor rocks were hurting  
him. He had been in his presence for too long.  
"I'm sorry, Clark..." I let out sighs of pain. "I just-can't. Don't come...come near......hurts you. Stay away,  
Clark...you're h-hurting your...self."  
Clark didn't listen, and he got nearer, and examined my body. The piece of meteor hit me in the middle of my chest.  
It kept glowing. I looked around, painfully lifting my gaze to see the inside of an open building.  
As to answer my thoughts, Clark answered my unasked question. "You got it hit first, and then the bomb itself blew  
you in here. People are hurt, Aisha. You-you saved my life..."  
I lifted my hand, trying to reach his face, but couldn't. Instead, it fell helplessly into his lap. He lifted it,  
and kissed it. I saw wrinkles form on his forehead. He was in pain...I wanted to scream at him to get away, but I had  
absolute no energy left.  
"Listen...get me away from here. I think-think that I might-" Coughs jogged out of my mouth, with spewing white liquid.  
I was completely being killed. Slowly, and very painfully.  
  
It was about four minutes later. Clark had lifted me up, but his knees kept giving away. We had reached the highway.  
I didn't realize what had happened to all the other people. I thought they would've stopped him, but I had to give my brain  
a rest.  
"I can't save you?"  
"No...Clark...go! Get away. You're doing damage to yourself. Leave. It's okay. I'm leaving too. I just want  
you to know one thing, Clark...just don't EVER f-forget it..."  
  
  
CLARK  
I knew she was going to say that she loved me or something along that line, but her last line haunted me. It still  
haunts me.  
  
THE AFTERMATH:  
I sit here now, reviewing the greatest time of my life. The time I met the girl from my past, and for what I thought,  
the girl of my future.  
I looked through the telescope. It wasn't focused on Lana's house. It was focused to the sky. The great and vast  
sky. She was out there, I comforted myself. Aisha was out there.  
I decided to get ready for bed. As I lay in bed, her last words were the lullaby that gently put me to sleep.  
"Always remember, never forget. Always cherish, never regret...Always remember, never forget. Always cherish, never regret...  
Always remember, never forget. Always cherish, never regret..."  
  
  
  
  
  
END NOTES:  
  
wow! thtz IT, folks!!!!!!!  
i hope u enjoyed it...as much as i DIDN't enjoy cumming up w/ it! nah, im playin. so...thtz it...i kno thtz enuff Smallville  
for me!!!  
ill katch all of u smallville-fanatics this week at the season premiere!! i'll be glued to the telly skreen!!!  
B@!  
@!$#@  
  
ps- the "last words" are my own products tht i originally came up for a (HOTT) fwend'z birthday kard. plz, don't use'em w/out  
ma permission.  
thnx a lot! 


	6. caught in the moment

caught in the moment  
  
The teacher's voice was so distant, I couldn't even find my way back to it. My  
eyes wandered off to the empty space. I shifted in my seat. Chloe sat next to me. Her  
head resting on the table, in a deep sleep. Lana sat up at the front. God, History was  
beyond boring.  
My thoughts shifted quickly to the word "history". God, I hated whenever this  
happened. I couldn't go a fucking minute without thinking about her. I raised my hand, and  
asked to go to the washroom.  
In the bathroom, as I washed my hands, I looked into the mirror. Something behind  
me caught my eye. It was her. No...it wasn't. Another stupid hallucination. I sighed  
heavily. I missed her. It had been 17 days since that day. That horrible day when I lost  
her.  
  
THE MONDAY  
  
My head rested on Chloe's shoulder. It was five pm. The funeral service finished  
about an hour ago. We sat on Mr. and Mrs. Famin's porch. Inside, the after-gathering went  
on. The house was an eerie but crowded whisper.  
"Clark?" Chloe said.  
I looked up at her for the first time that day. She looked pretty tired, nice, but  
incredibly tired. Her hair was still damp from the pouring rain that day. It stuck to her  
forhead and neck. She wore a knee-length black dress with a rain jacket over it.  
"You need to go home, and rest, Clark. You're tired. I'm telling you, you're going  
to get sick...not that you've ever gotten sick before, but I think this time it's crucial."  
"Yea, as soon as my parents are ready to leave, I'm going to get out of here." I  
layed my head back on her shoulder. It was slighlty weird, because of my height. She was so  
short and I had to bend over to rest on her shoulder.  
"Clark?"  
"Yea?"  
"I know...I know that the timing is crummy...but you never told us what exactly  
happened? I mean...people said that they saw Aisha get hit, but then the next second, she  
was missing along with you. And then you guys reappeared out of nowhere."  
I let out a sigh. I lifted my head back up. The last thing I wanted to do was  
actually explain to Chloe what exactly had happened. I hadn't even made up a story or  
something. Not even my parents knew. I didn't want to tell anyone. I couldn't. Something  
was holding me back from telling.  
"Listen, Chloe, I'm sorry. I know you mean well, but I don't think I wanna talk  
about it to anyone. I'm really sorry. I'm only asking you one thing right now..."  
"Anything, Clark"  
"Just...be here. I can't explain this right now, but...I can't even describe to you  
how much I need you right now to be here."  
A sly smile formed at Chloe's lips. "Hey, you can always count on me. And beside  
I ain't planning on letting you go anytime soon!"  
I laughed. It felt good to laugh. The importance of my friends came to me. They  
were always there. Sure, they didn't know, but still...it's nice to know that they're there  
for you, when you're dealing with the human problems.  
An hour passed by. Now the porch was lined up with Chloe, me, Lana, Whitney, and  
Pete. We all sat in silence. We decided to sit in silence mostly 'cause none of us had  
anything really important or significant to say at the moment. But then again, our  
silence was significant enough.  
  
  
A/N:  
:D  
  
"all of my life/i was in hiding/wishing there was someone like you/now that you're here/  
now that i found you/i know you're the one to complete me" - "deliver me" by sarah brightman 


End file.
